


Death to my Titan

by B1uBbz6



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bottom Eren, Child Abuse, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Top Levi, highschoolAU, love in first sight, soon to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1uBbz6/pseuds/B1uBbz6
Summary: Eren is a open gay teen that gets bullied by a pretty closeted Jean. And to top it off Eren lives with an abusive father. What do you think his life is like? Thats right, it's complete shit. He only have two loyal friends named Mikasa and Armin. Eren expresses his feelings of anger and despair through writing. Eren, after working multiple jobs, bought himself a computer and decided to make an account on a fiction writing site. Over the past months his writing, "Death to my Titan", was on viral. Making him, Wings.Of.Freedom, infamous in the online fictional writing world. What happens when Eren meets a male worker at a coffee shop that is a fan of Wings.Of.Freedom's work? Will Eren's world flip into a much better one? Read and find out!





	1. A regrettable yet an unforgetable day

**Author's Note:**

> Halloo!! 
> 
> This is in Erens POV and it will probably be in his point of view most of the story!
> 
> I am sad to say that this wont be a constant update because of school but i will try to update often!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! cx

**_"Life is a precious thing, Eren. Even through the hardships, you have to cherish life. You have to learn to love it because you only have one life. Make it worth it."_ **

~~~~~~~~

'I'm sorry mom but the last words you said to me makes no sense. It's not precious. It's horrible. Ever since you died mom Dad started drinking. He started to vanish during the day and bring a different girl every night ever since you died. He has put his hands on me. He gave me bruises, cuts, burns. Scars that cut deep inside. I never saw the use of my life. I go to school everyday only to forget the things that I learned and to only be filled with the thoughts of pain and how I am better off dead as the members of a gang, Horse-face, starts kicking me and punching me. After a day of the usual beating I go straight home. So I get the less of an abuse then what I get when I'm late.' 

Today is a quite drizzly day. I thought as I typed my last thoughts on my computer. I got out of my bed and put my school uniform on with a green hoodie. I crack open my door to peak out to see if my father has awoke up. Seeing the coast is clear I quietly walk out the small apartment. I stood in the front of my door in where I can just hear the silence of the world and the only thing breaking the silence is with the small patters of the rain that seems to get harder every second. I then start heading for school wishing it could be this peaceful forever, knowing that the day will be the usual constant abuse i slowed down my walking pace.

I then walk into school feeling everyone's eyes on me. As I walk through the halls everyone moved out their way like the parting of the red sea. Almost like they don't want to get close to me. Well I wouldn't blame them. Who would want to be close to me. Well of course their would be two daring people to be my friend. Armin and Mikasa. They are my dearest friends that I trust so much. I tell them everything. I wouldn't Imagine them leaving me. I see them wait for me by my locker. Upon seeing this sight I sped my walking speed and head straight towards them. Then I got cut off. 

"Hey, Jeager where do you think you're going?"

I recognized the voice and I start looking down. Jean aka horse-face.  He has bullied me ever since I came out. 

"Look up faggot, what are you doing? Stop looking at my dick." he said as he forced me to look at him. He had an evil smirk on his face like he has a brilliant idea.

"S...Sto..." I stuttered in fear. 

He leaned forward and got close to my ear and whispered.

"How about I do something different to you later" I hear him say as I feel his hand slither his way down to my lower half. "I'm sure you will love it."

Luckily, Mikasa intervenes by tightly gripping onto Jean's shoulder before he could get any further. Jean jumped a bit and looked at who dared to touch him. Seeing it was Mikasa, in which he know is a better fighter then him, he immediately cower in fear. Probably because of his past fights with her.  Jean then let go of me and started to walk away. He clicked his tongue trying to act cool as he past me. I look back as Jean while he kept walking away. Seeing that Jean is out of sight I ran to Mikasa and hugged her tightly in gratefulness.

"Thank you Mikasa" I cried out quietly.

"No problem Eren, but I really cant protect you forever..." she said sadly.

I slumped down and looked at the floor.

"But as if now... we will protect you no matter what Eren." Armin added in a heartwarming manor.

I look up at both of them and they gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back a little bit. "Thank you..." I said with a feelings of secure and uneasiness at the same time.

School dragged the day like always. Thinking of a way to get out of Jeans grasp I try to find an escape route that is fully Jean proof.

In conclusion to avoid Jean, I would have to go through the back of the school and to avoid is little gang members I have to go through a very long route to home.

When the last bell rang I sprinted out the classroom and became very weary to my surroundings. I ran out of the schools back door and proceeded with my plan. It was a perfect plan but it had a flaw. The timing of the plan is not right at all. As I try to sprint home the rain started to pour harder. Afraid of my only laptop being damaged I looked for a close by store. I then looked for a close by shop or cafe so I could dry off. I walked in a coffee shop that doesn't look so familiar in this part of town. I looked around the shop and saw the sign 'Grand-Opening'. This is a new coffee shop. I then walked towards the cashier with out looking at the guy. I looked down staring at the counter where the menu was. With a deep soothing but still scary voice the cashier spoke.

"Anytime soon brat. I'd like to get on with my life now." Just by that I panicked and said the order my main character orders a lot.

"T...I w.. would like to have a.. V..Vanilla Cappuccino with whip creme and a drizzle of caramel...." I then went to a close by table and sat down awaiting for my order to arrive and contemplating on what I should do when I get home. To calm myself down I took out my laptop from my bag and began to inspect it. So far everything has not been to damaging. I then open the laptop to see if it would turn on. In my luck, it turned on. I then went online to find out this place has free WiFi.

"Sweet" I said quietly  to myself.

I then clicked on ArchiveOfOurOwn.com which was in my favorites. Of course it would be in my favorites. It's the only place I can be myself. And write whatever I want. I can't believe it myself but i'm actually pretty popular on this site. It's a huge shock for me. I then read over my latest chapter which was made this morning. I tried to come up with some ideas for the next chapter as I read through it. I then take out the notes app and made it a smaller window so I can see the chapter. I took notes because I usually don't remember what I write. I scrolled down to examine the work and dissect the true meaning behind these words. Trying to make the things I wrote a bit simpler so that other people can actually understand what i am meaning to say. This became a habit of mine ever since the fifth chapter. From multiple complaints of it being way to complicated to understand I tried to fix it.

I then stumbled upon a sentence in which i didn't understand myself. I beat myself up from this mistake. It's horrible. I reread this one sentence twenty times now and I still don't understand. I started stressing myself over it. I then started to highlight it and typed it down in my notes. Then a voice appeared blessing my ears just like how I remember it ten minutes ago. It came up behind me and repeated the sentence I highlighted.

"'In times I looked through the deep dark void that has nothing and everything at the same time and think.' It seems hard to understand but this writer is known for writing deep shit like this." He said. I then looked up at the waiter to have my eyes to be blessed with the beauty of a very stoic look and raven black hair that looks like its made out of silk. Then his eyes are the most wonderful thing I've seen today. Its a bright grey nothing like I've seen so far in my life.

He then spoke out, interrupting my thoughts. "It's rude to stare brat." 

I looked down at my key bored blushing. "S..sorry.." I then heard the cup of coffee set down on my table. Then I heard the chair in front of me get pulled away. 

"Do you mind me sitting here? I'm bored and I would rather sit with a brat then stay in front of the lonely counter." I then looked up and saw him comfortably sitting on the chair already. 

"S...Sure you're already sitting anyways."

"So, You like the fictional story 'Death to my Titan'?"

"Y...Yeah" I said unsure if I should tell him i'm the author.

"Amazing, isn't it? It's so deep, so profound. The author is a mystery though. I wish I could meet them..."

"W..Why would you want to meet someone like them...?" I said awfully confused. Then I realized how rude I must have sounded. "I..I mean.."

"No it's fine. It's just I love their work and i'm making my own story called Humanities Strongest. I have so much questions for them."

I snickered a bit. Like, as if I would know how to respond to any of his questions. I then smiled a bit and I went to the search bar and searched for the story he is writing.  I then reached over to my cup of coffee having my sleeve to pull up a bit showing a bit of my skin. My body is filled with bruises and especially my wrist. The man that sat in front of me noticed the cuts and grabbed my arm and pulled down my sleeve.

"what.. happened" he commanded. It sounded like he was demanding for a answer instead of asking. I looked away in shame and yanked my arm back to my body. I then remembered that I was late getting home. In fact, I was so late I would be lucky to be alive after what my dad is going to do with me. I quickly packed my things and laid out the money on the table and left the cafe. Leaving its peaceful atmosphere. Making the coffee shop once again empty, just like it was when I first came in. Running in the rain that is more like a hurricane now, I teared up. Not because of what might happen to me but because I left a place where it seems like I was actually beginning to be happy for once in my life. I ran and ran and ran. Until I finally made it to my old apartment. In the other end of the door I heard glass breaking and screaming.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT LITTLE FAGGOT OF A DISAPPOINTMENT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS HOME." I then started to tremble. I took out my keys and tried to calm myself so I can properly unlock the door. I took a deep breathe, I turned the key and it made a click sound indicating that it was unlocked. I slowly opened the door. 

"I'm...Home..." I said trembling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram account for upload updates and fanart  
> (By me mostly xD)  
> \---  
> https://www.instagram.com/?hl=en


	2. My Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boi... (That's all I got to say man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to upload!!!  
> Forgive me~  
> So here is the new chapter!

"I'm...Home..." I said trembling

As I walked in I took a breathe of air to calm myself from the terror that might happen. The smell of smoke entered my nostrils, like a dirty dark cloud infiltrated into my temple. My dad looked at me and stared at me for a few seconds like he was processing the fact that i'm alive. After a few minutes of an awkward silence from my dad, he started to angrily walk towards me.

"Where have you been?!" He demanded with his hot breathe that smelt like alcohol and smoke.

Before I could say anything he grabbed my neck and choked me. He starts repeating his question over and over and over again like he expect me to answer while the air in me starts leaving my body. I'm losing more of my breathe and i'm starting to struggle even more. I kicked my legs around and flailed my arms everywhere trying to get out his grasp. I feel myself giving up every second of the struggle. I start loosing my touch in reality and started to see nothing but light.

But then I felt my body hit the floor and can feel my lungs fill in with air.

I hyperventilated trying to fill myself  with air so I could be able to breath correctly. I looked up and saw my dad already sitting down drinking his beer and smoking his cigarette. I stood up and picked up my bag and walked quietly and slowly to my room. When I stepped forward the floor creaked and my dad heard. I freaked.

My dad walked angrily towards me with his cigarette in his mouth. He stood in front of me and his face was close to mine. Even though we are the same height I felt small as he hovered above me. He roughly grabbed my chin and turned it a bit making my neck vulnerable to whatever he is about to do to it. He took his cigarette out his mouth and blew the smoke at my face. 

"Fag of bitch" he said loud and clear but making it sound like that I wasn't supposed to hear it. I trembled in fear of what I think might happen, I closed my eyes because of that fear. The few seconds of peaceful darkness I got scared. Then I felt a burning sensation. The burning hurts as fuck. I start screaming on the top of my lungs. 

I realized that what I thought would happen came true. He made a mark on my neck. A cigarette mark on my already bruised neck. I felt the cigarette leave my skin and the spot of the cigarette mark sizzling. I then opened up my eyes, everything was so blurry from the tears in my eyes. The one thing I did see clearly was his smile. He grinned at my pain. My pain is his amusement. I then felt the same sensation again but in a different spot on my neck. This happened three more times before he was satisfied. He pushed me down on the floor and started to kick my stomach. As he kicked he laughed maniacally. He then stopped out of random and everything went quiet.

He left me on the floor and went to his room. I heard his door slam shut. From past experiences having dad go in his room for a couple of minutes means that he is getting a weapon. So I sprinted into my room as fast as I can. I quickly locked the door behind me and sat down to barricade it. I sat down with my back on the door and shriveled down in my small invisible bubble and I sobbed. I put my knees close to my face and I just silently cried. I then hear the sound of loud banging from my dad on the other side of the door. I hear him screaming but it all sounds like muffles. The vibrations on my back shook my whole entire body and I feared for my life. I sat there enduring the feeling of fear and I waited for him to get tired.

After a few hours of death threats and my dad trying to beat down my door he finally stopped. There I calmed down a bit and rested from the constant fear that some how in someway he might get in. That night I slept on the floor. Cold. Tired. Fearful.

I then woke up with the sunlight hitting my face and the birds singing their morning song filled the lack of sound in my room. It sounded so peaceful. Something that I didn't have the night before. I looked at the clock in my room and saw that I was late for school. I stood up quickly without thinking. I then felt a sudden sharp pain on my sides. I fell on the floor from the overwhelming pain, I whimpered as I wait until it left. I then slowly stood up in hopes that it could lessen the pain. It didn't, but I had to keep going. I put on my school uniform, putting it in a certain way where no one can see the hand marks and bruises. I then slowly peaked out of my door and I see my dad completely passed out on the floor next to my backpack.

I gulped and quietly try to sneak close to grab my stuff What felt like it took years I finally got my bag and I quickly walked to the door. I opened the door slowly but it was no use. The creaked loudly causing my dad to wake up half asleep. In fear I quickly got out of the place. But before The door fully closed I heard my dad mutter.

"I'm sorry."

 I took a breathe in and totally ignored him and started to walk towards school. After a 30 minute walk to school I finally arrived. I walked into my AP English class and it seemed like I interrupted an introduction for a new kid in class. I looked down not even to bother listening to the teacher or look at the new kid. I then quickly walked to the back of the room ignoring the enormous amount of pain it was obviously causing me.

"You're lucky you are our top student, Jeager" I then heard. In politeness I answered back with a yes. After that small banter I felt a slight pain on my side, I looked at my side and I saw Jean sitting next to me poking me on the side with the back end of his pen. I was in a hurry to sit I didn't realize I sat next to him. I quickly turned my head back down which stung so much on my neck area. I then felt Jeans hot breathe close to my ear.

"I'll see you later" He whispered mischievously. I shuttered from his words. I took a breathe and calmly collected myself. I waited and waited for the class to end. I was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like someone was watching me it felt like it was weighing me down. After the class ended I tried to get out quickly. But Jean was faster. He grabbed my arms and made me sit back down. I didn't have strength to go against him. I sat down there quietly scared, shaking a little bit. After everyone was gone Jean told to get up and forced me to follow him. He led me to the sports shed. He pushed me down on the floor and walked towards me. Two other guys the slowly closed the door behind jean and locked the shed door.

I heard small banters between them then Jean finally shut them up with a quick slap on their face. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at the two goons. He then looked back at me and smiled. He crouched down and spoke to me quietly. "You're going to have fun in here". He chuckled then I heard two more behind me. I looked behind me and I saw two more guys. For fear of my life I shifted my self back trying to get away from the people that was closing in on me.

Two of them restrained my arms and the other two restrained my arms. I tried to get out of their grip but I was to weak from last night. Jean came in close to me and started to cut my cloths with the scissors he pulled out from his backpack. I closed my eyes and yelled on top of my lungs. After a couple of minutes crying for help I gave up. I then waited for everything to end.

Then everyone went quiet. I heard three bangs on the door and I hear it suddenly bursts open. I slowly opened up my eyes to see who my Savior was, but the glare of the sunlight didn't show his face. All I saw was a silhouette with bright lights shining behind him making it look like some great entrance in a movie. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to this brat?!" angrily said by a very familiar voice that oddly calmed me down, the voice that I came to learn yesterday in a certain particular coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I appreciate it!  
> If you liked it please give me kudos and comments to boost my confidence to keep going!


	3. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV
> 
> Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to update until now!
> 
> I have been busy and a bit out of it 
> 
> This will be in Levi's Perspective. 
> 
> There will be 2 parts and this is number 1
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to this brat?!" I angrily asked in complete shock. 

As I start beating up multiple guys that seem like they were about to rape this kid. I begin to think. How the fuck did I get into this situation. No, that was a stupid question because I know how the fuck this happened. It all started with this little shit starts waltzing in a cafe I work at looking kind of paranoid.

 

~ _Back to the day Eren met Levi~_

I sigh in boredom. No one is coming its hella raining outside. Thanks boss for making the new kid in town work on the day that no one comes in. I sighed and started to take out the box of cigarettes until I hear the bell. A customer. In shock about an actual person came in I quickly hid the pack under the counter and stared at the kid. He looked like he just came from the high school close by and hell I took one glance and in that moment I decided. This kid is fucking hot. He started to walk towards the counter but oddly enough he wasn't making any eye contact. All he did was look down at the menu. Of course I got a bit irritated but I thought that not every hot guy is cocky so I left it alone. Judging the way he acted he seemed like the shy persona.

After a couple of seconds of him deciding what to order I started get a bit impatient. knowing his personality a bit already I started to play with him a little bit. "Anytime soon brat. I'd like to get on with my life now." I said authoritatively. He seemed a bit frazzled. He then suddenly burst out words while stuttering "T...I w.. would like to have a.. V..Vanilla Cappuccino with whip creme and a drizzle of caramel...." hearing his voice my heart beat a bit. It sounded so nice. Before I could look up from my cash register he was already sitting on a close by table like this place has the waiters deliver to the costumer. I clicked my tongue and under my breath I said "This brat..."

I watched his every move. He looked like he was a bit jittery and after a couple of seconds he went through his laptop and checked if it wasn't touched by the rain. Seeing it was safe he then began to go on his laptop. I then finished making the drink he wanted and walked over to him. I set it down in front of him but it seemed like he was too engrossed into something in the laptop. So I quietly walked behind him and I saw he highlighted one of the sentences in what it looks like a story. I looked at the URL and saw it was from a website I go on in my free time. I then read the tab and it said "Death to my Titan. There I realized that he was reading a story that is ongoing from my favorite Archive author. I then read the sentence that he highlighted.

'In times I looked through the deep dark void that has nothing and everything at the same time and think.' I recognized this sentence. It's in the new chapter that came out today. I then finally spoke making the brat jump a bit. Which was pretty cute. "'In times I looked through the deep dark void that has nothing and everything at the same time and think.' It seems hard to understand but this writer is known for writing deep shit like this." After that he just stared at me like he was paralyzed. I smirked then blurted out "It's rude to stare brat." He then apologized with with a bit of a stutter. I picked up the coffee and set it closer to him then started to sit across from him. 

I asked for permission sitting there even though I would sit there if he rejected me of not. In my luck he didn't reject me. 

"So, You like the fictional story 'Death to my Titan'?"

"Y...Yeah" he said unsure.

"Amazing, isn't it? It's so deep, so profound. The author is a mystery though. I wish I could meet them..." I replied.

"W..Why would you want to meet someone like them...?" I was surprise to what kind of question that was. A bit insulting in my opinion but before I could say anything else he intervened. "I..I mean.."

"No it's fine. It's just I love their work and i'm making my own story called Humanities Strongest. I have so much questions for them." I said kind of kindly.

He laughed a bit then started typing away his keyboard. Most likely looking for my story. He then reached for his coffee making his sleeve go up a bit exposing a part of his wrist. From looking at it only a little bit I realize what it is. I know what it looks like. Due to a childhood trauma I panicked and grabbed his arm and pulled down his sleeve. seeing his arm full of cuts and bruises makes me felt a bit angry and irritated. "What.. Happened..." I said sounding forceful. He pulled away and packed his stuff, slapped some money on the table, then he left. Before I snapped out of it he was already gone. I rubbed the back of my neck and clicked my tongue regretting right away when I snapped back to reality. I picked up the money he left on the table and chuckled a bit.

"This is way to much for one cup of coffee." I quietly whispered to myself regretting that the last image of him was his crying face full of fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Instagram-  
> aesthetic.weab
> 
> Dm me if you like. I would like to have some great ideas from you guys!


	4. On my mind 24/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be changed into a third person point of view! :D
> 
> Everything now on will be third person pov! 
> 
> I might edit the other chapters into a third peraon pov but that will make me take longer on uploading a new chapter!
> 
> Please comment if I should or not :)
> 
> Levi's Pov Pt. 2

Levi clocked out of his shift and made his way back home which was in Mikasa's house. He quietly sat in the living room tired out of his mind. He groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose.

'This Brat...' Oddly enough Levi couldn't get the boys' image from his mind. He couldnt get the sound of his soft hushed voiced and his bright smile. He couldn't forget those bright emerald eyes that seemed like if he stared for to long he would go blind. 

Relaxed on a comfy couch, with a bright light coming down from the ceiling Levi felt a strong female presence. She blocked the light from above and it created a shadow. Levi opened his right to peak and surely enough he was right. Mikasa standing infront of him. 

"You smell like coffee beans and teenage angst." Mikasa said jokingly. Levi raised his eyebrows slightly and paused before he spoke "Im curious on how you know the smell of teenage angst." Mikasa crossed her arms and smirked. Levi closed his eyes once again assuming his cousin probably has a friend that fills up the room of angst bullshit. 

"Anyways, the reason why I'm talking to you right now is because I got your uniform for tomorrow." Mikasa said holding out the boys uniform. She threw it ontop of him and started to head for her room. "I'll show you around tomorrow." Then before Levi opened his eyes and looked back to see Mikasa again she was already in her room. 

Levi held out the uniform to see how it was designed and how it might look on him. The uniform was a traditional black and white japanese school uniform. It looked like the kid in the coffee shop. "Hmmm...." Levi hummed out quietly to himself.

He finally got off the couch and headed to the guestroom which was technically the his room now. He hung the uniform on the wall and sat down on his bed staring at it. Trying to figure out if it matches from his memory.

'This is definitely what he wore...' he thought to himself. He sighed and walked over to his work desk and opened up his laptop to see the notifications for either a new chapter or kudos from new readers.

He searched up for his favorite author, Wings.Of.Freedom, and smirked as the screen quickly loaded the page. Levi was planning on rereading the newest chapter but those certain emerald eyes popped up in Levi's mind once again. He sat back on his rolly chair and sighed looking up at the ceiling. 

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow..." he quietly whispered to himself. Without realizing it Levi quietly dozed off and fell asleep sitting on his chair with his head layed on the table. Nothing on his mind but for that brat in the coffee shop. 

Before he knew it Levi woke up because of a pillow being thrown at him. The pillow hit him hard enough for him to fall of the chair. "JESUS TAKE THE FUCKING WHEEL!" Screamed Levi in mid air. Levi grabbed the pillow and threw it at the thrower. He looked up and saw it was Mikasa already in uniform. "Hurry up we will be late"

Levi nonchalantly stood up from the floor and push Mikasa out and closed the door. He sighed and started to change into his uniform.

He then brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag only filled with a notebook and a pocket knife. He also grabbed a piece of toast with butter melted on it. In the short walk from Mikasa's home and the school Mikasa's friend caught up to them.

He introduced himself as Armin. Levi looked at his features a bit then looked at the view infront of him. Armin was a short fella. He had short blonde coconut hair and blue eyes. He looked a bit timid but smart.

Finishing up his toast the three arrived at the school. The school was pretty big almost kind of like a campus. Armin split from Levi and Mikasa since he has a diffrent class from them.

Levi and Mikasa walked into the class and saw it was half empty. Mikasa sat in the middle and Levi stay up in the front of the room talking to the teacher and how he was a transfer student. She said if the class is finished filling up the room Levi can introduce himself.

Levi stayed up front and watched the room quickly and quietly fill up the room. Once it did the teacher beside him spoke quietly to him. "Hmmm the star student Eren isn't here huh...just go on and introduce yourself" Levi slight nodded and looked at yhe crowed of people staring back at him. 

"Hi im Levi and I just moved here about four days ago. Please ta-..." Almost ending his introduction be was interrupted by the doors swinging open. All of the sidden everyone's attention was at the boy walking in with his head down and and walked up the steps to the back of the room.

He sat down next a guy that kind of look like a horse. After the snide remark the teacher made the boy apologized. Levi's eyebrows slightly moved up noticing the very familiar sweet voice he heard yesterday in the coffee shop.

'so the brat's name is Eren huh...' Levi then quietly finished his sentence and sat next to Mikasa it wasn't far from Eren and it wasn't obvious that Levi was staring that much. During class Levi noticed the uneasy atmosphere between Eren and horseface. Worried, after class Levi planned on speaking to the brat, but before he could take step towards him Mikasa grabbed Levi and twirled him facing her. "I'm giving you a tour rememeber?" 

Levi didnt really want the tour but when Levi turned his head to see where Eren and horseface were, but they were vanished, like the last airbender. Levi just agreed to Mikasa for the tour and sighed walking beside her.

She just showed the location on where his next classrooms are and the gym. After showing the gym she was walking Levi through the back to show the short cut to his next class. Levi then a scream as they past by a sports storage room. Levi stopped and walked at the double doors and waited for another cry for help.

Mikasa curiously stopped also and started to walk towards Levi. Before Mikasa could come any closer Levi heard another cry for help. He quickly ordered Mikasa to get a teacher. As she sprinted to a teacher Levi slammed his body in the double doors three times.

Seeing the doors loosen up Levi stepped back a bit and ran to the doors and kicked it open. Perfectly landing on the ground, hero like, Levi stood up he thought '...What an embarrassing pose....' Levi then looked at the situation.

There were about six guys or seven guys and four of them was holding down a half naked guy on the ground. 'Is this fuckin gang rape?! The actual fuck?!' He thought. Levi then looked at the boy on the flood and the boy looked at Levi and Levi only noticed those familiar eyes that he was so obsessed over.

'It's the brat...' he thought. Thinking this was happening to him, of all people, Levi got even more infuriated then before. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my brat?!" Levi said stepping foward quietly. He looked at the gang of guys like he was a lion targeting his next prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm actually pissed because I lost like half my work I did Friday night and I had to do it again the next morning.
> 
> I fell asleep and I thought I saved it ;-;


	5. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be back to Erens POV

Those few words calmed Eren down and there he let his own body rest. He closed his eyes and everything went to black. A few minutes has passed and Eren came back to reality a little bit. It was a blurry sight but he could make out the noises and the different colors in front of him. There a dark figure with the body build of a slender child but built. There was a second in which Eren recognized right away. It was Mikasa. Erens eyes then closed once again leaving everything dark. After a couple more minutes Eren came back but this time the blurry figures came close. The closer they got the faces became a little bit more recognizable. He was right about Mikasa being there but there was another face that seemed very familiar, like he saw this particular face the day before. They were saying something but it was hard to make it out. It sounded blurry and then everything went silent and Eren was lost again.

After a couple of minutes he awoken again and this time Eren was being carried. Carried by this man, Eren looked over to his sides and saw Mikasa and Armin walking besides him. They were talking but Eren still couldn't make the words out. At that point Eren thinks he legit lost his hearing. Eren looked at the man and realized he was the coffee shop employee. Eren looked at the scratches and cut marks on his face and felt a sudden morose. The man looked down at Eren and slightly smile. The smile of my savior, the smile of my friend, the smile that is my world. With all of Erens strength he slowly raised his hand and gently placed it on his the mans cheek. With a pained smile Erens bright green eyes sparkled with the tears building up. He said a couple of words that left the man in a state of complete shock. Eren knew the man was shocked through his facial expressions. A tear fell and everything went black for Eren. 

After two days Eren slowly woke up only to see a unfamiliar ceiling and an unfamiliar feeling of bed, it wasn't as hard as a rock it was comfy like sleeping on a cloud. Eren looked at his cloths and it was these unfamiliar cloths but a familiar smell, which kinda smelt like coffee beans. The cloths was kinda small so the supposedly long sleeve shirt was to short to cover his whole arm making his wrist exposed. Eren then heard mumbles coming from the right side the room, it was male and a female. He turned his head to a noise that seemed like it was coming from the outside of one of the doors. The door opened and Eren quickly covered his exposed wrist under the blanket. He knew it was useless because the person most likely saw everything anyways. The door slowly opened and there he was. The coffee shop guy. His usual black silky eyes hit grey warm eyes and sharp ass jawline. 

"You're awake..." said the man entering the room. Before Eren can say a word Levi ran out the room to call for Mikasa. After a few seconds Mikasa came bursting in the room which made Eren jump a little. "YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER...." Eren flinched and closed his eyes but then heard a pause and a soft gentle hand caress his hair. "You had me worried Eren..." Eren opened his eyes and saw Mikasa face, it was soft and genuine. "I'm sorry Mikasa, I couldn't... I just..." The words were hard to come out of his mouth. Mikasa stopped Eren from speaking and just hugged him. Mikasa let go Eren and sighed. "You must be hungry, I'll make you something after I tell Armin that your fine, he was really worried about you too." Mikasa said as she left the room. Eren watched her leave only to see that the coffee shop man was standing under the door frame. His arms were crossed and he was leaning on the side.

"Hey brat, glad you finally woke up." Levi spoke out. Eren blushed and looked down at the fluffy white blanket that was covering his body for warmth. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience.." Eren heard a sigh that came out of the mans mouth and started to walk over to the bed. Eren just watched him as he sat down on the bed beside him. " You known we have met before, you left before I could announce my name." Levi said maybe trying to change the subject but he really didn't know. Eren looked down once again in shame "Yeah, your the coffee shop employee... I'm sorry I freaked out and..." Eren paused and gently caressed his exposed wrist and looked at the other way. Levi looked down at Erens moving arm then back at the boy that was not looking at him anymore. "It's fine" Levi said as he softly laid his hand on Erens hand stopping him from rubbing the wrist. "I'm Levi by the way... I'm Mikasa's cousin that got kicked out of his own home and came to live his aunt and uncle until they finish his schooling." Eren slightly smiled at Levi and decided to introduce himself also. "I'm Eren, I major in literature and... well there's nothing interesting about me..." 

Levi chuckled at Erens small introduction and felt light hearten seeing his smiling face once again. Levi then spoke,"not even interesting memories?". Eren looked at Levi dead in the eyes and in a monotonous voice Eren said,"My stories should not be told in which it might break thine heart. The stories of my undefeated titan..." Eren used the first famous lines in his fan-fiction for what perfectly matched the conversation and situation. Levi's eyebrow slightly moved up which was an indication of interest. "Must my heart break with thine story, for which I shall slay thy titan with my bare hands if I must, only for you to survive." Eren gave a slight smirk at Levi's answer. He finished the line perfectly and that gave Eren goosebumps.  

Mikasa the abruptly came through the door she was holding a tray that had orange juice on it and a bowl of something. Mikasa came walking closer and laid the tray on Erens lap. It was cereal in the bowl, it was something he liked, frosted flakes. Eren happily took bite and stopped. He wasn't use to eating a lot so he just took a couple scoops. Mikasa sighed and gave a morose facial expression. "Eren..." There were Erens happy ending came to and end. Everything went silent and Mikasa's word made Eren felt like his heart dropped.

"Your dad called, He's coming to get you in a few hours..." Everything went oh so silent. So silent to the point of insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know about new chapter release follow my instagram: Death.to.my.titan There I will upload fanart and release dates of new chapters.


	6. Virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp here ya go fuckers.

"Your dad called, He's coming to get you in a few hours..." Everything went oh so silent. So silent to the point of insanity.

Levi furrowed his brow in confusion to why Mikasa said it so dramatically and in a low tone. All his confusion and his question why was answered when he turned his attention back to Eren. Erens pupils dilated and his eyes became wide. He dropped his spoon into the bowl which made a background sound noise to break the silence. Erens body tensed up and his heart starts to race. He felt light headed and felt like he forgot how to breathe. His hands trembled as he moved it closer to his chest since it was in pain. He looked down to his hand on his chest and grabbed it with the other, wanting it to stop. Erens eyes became teary Mikasa saw Erens instant reaction and knows exactly what the hell is happening. Eren is having a panic attack. "O...Oi...." Levi stated. Mikasa quickly took the tray of cereal off of Erens lap and set it down on the nearest desk. She then quickly came over to Eren and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything is going to be okay, Eren." Mikasa said softly, although she said that she knows it may not be okay knowing herself what is going on in that household.

"I'll do everything in my power to prevent him from coming okay?" She watched as Erens tears fall and him getting ever so slightly calmer by her words so she then continued.

"So maybe rest a little ok?" Mikasa says.  She watched as Eren slowly moved his head up and down in agreement. She then gently laid Eren down and covered him with the white fluffy sheets. 

Levi watched as it all laid out and stared at Mikasa as she tucks Eren in bed and she stares right back. He signaled Mikasa to go outside the room to talk by moving his head to the direction of the door. Mikasa nodded and slowly stood up and walked quietly to the door. Levi then did the same thing and silently closed the door behind him. "What in god of all shits just happened?!" Levi quietly exclaimed.

"A panic attack... I knew this would happen.... I just.... It would have been a big mess later on without him knowing...." Mikasa spoke quietly.

"No shit sherlock I wasn't born yesterday. And Mikasa... its okay, it could have been worse."

"Yeah..." Mikasa then sadly looked at the closed door then slightly opened the door to peak at the boy. "Im going to need to make a miracle happen and convince his dad to let him stay with us for a few nights." Mikasa stated as she stared at the boy then looked at Levi. She sighed then walked off to try to pull some strings for Eren. Levi watched Mikasas movements and kept watching until the female was out of sight. 

"Miracle's, huh?" Levi said as he slowly walked into the room leaving the door to crack only just a bit. Levi quietly walked up to the bed and sat down right next to Eren. "Brat...stop making my worried..." He said softly and quietly. Levi softly caressed Erens hair then smoothly transferred his hand to his cheek. Which was at the time flushed red but it was soft, making Levi blush a bit. 'How bad is someone to make someone this cute battered up.' he thought. In that instant Levi had the urge to protect this kid. He slowly stood up and had a plan to go with Mikasa and batter every bone of this guys body if he doesn't let the brat stay. Although, before Levi could take a step he felt a tug on the back of his shirt. Levi looked back and saw Erens hand grabbed on to the shirt and his eyes slightly open. "D-dont leave me..." Eren silently spoke. Even though it didnt show on Levi's face that much his heart melted. "I dont take orders from a brat." Levi said as he sat back down and played with the boys brown soft locks for a bit. "Im doing this on my own accord." He continued. Eren smiled at his words"

A few hours passed by and Mikasa sighed as she hung up the phone that was Erens father at the other end. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed of relief. It was all for Eren and even though she had the worse headache for him but thats alright. Mikasa looked at Eren as a precious little brother thats suffering and she hated that she cant do much. So she wants to sacrifice herself a bit for him and will always be alright. Mikasa then walked over to Erens room and through the little crack of the door Mikasa peaked through. She walked towards the bed and smiled at the sight that blessed her eyes. Levi was under the sheets that seemed like he was hugging Eren but thats not why she was so happy to see. It was Eren. His face... Eren was smiling happily and it wasnt forced.

It was a long time since Mikasa have seen that sight. Well, maybe it was her first time seeing it... Mikasa stopped in her tracks and rethought again. She has definitely seen it before not to long ago. It was like the time Eren was slightly awake when Levi was carrying him. Mikasa smiled at the though and decided to just leave them be. She quietly and happily left the room and started to walk to the kitchen to cook dinner.

A few minutes later Eren woke up. Again with the unfamiliar sight but he knows exactly where he is and had himself relaxed. He smiled then felt a warm feeling touching him. He looked under the sheets and saw it was the familiar man. It was Levi hugging him. Eren blushed intensely and flustered around. 'Eeeeeeehhhhhh???!!!!!' he thought 'w-whyyyyy?! how?!! when?!' then Eren heard a mumble coming out of Levi's mouth. "mmmn does it hurt brat?"

"h....hurt?!" Eren quietly spoke.

"butthole"

Eren in a state of panic of might have happened in his daze. Thought of the worse. 'Oh god I slept with this dude, did I? my poor virgin soul!' Eren said sadly sulking on the bed. Levi then slowly woke up from his weird dream of said brat taking a huge dump. 'God that was to weird' Levi thought. He then looked over to Eren beside him and furrowed his brow. He sat up while still looking at him. "Oi brat. Whats the big deal? Need to take a shit?" He said still thinking of his dream. Eren then slowly turned his head to face Levi in a frighten face. 

"MY PRECIOUS VIRGINITY WAS TAKEN FROM YOU!" Eren cried out. 

"....Eh?" Levi let out in confusion but with a poker face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Please give me a kudos if you like it and comment something you'd like to see and somethings you would like for me to change! 
> 
> Criticize me!
> 
> I need it :D


End file.
